Scott Shelby
Scott Shelby (born February 1, 1967) is a retired police lieutenant and now a private detective, he is also one of the four playable characters in Heavy Rain. Little is known about Scott in the beginning of the game, other than his mission to question the families of the victims that have fallen prey to the Origami Killer. He is accompanied throughout the majority of the game by Lauren Winter, a prostitute and mother of one of the victims, who insists on helping him with his investigation despite his protests. Character Information Shelby suffers from asthmatic attacks as portrayed through the game (though is dexterous enough to cope with an armed robber at a convenience store and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott can become an alcoholic and also has the potential to a kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her "No thanks, I quit" informing the player that he used to be a smoker. Scott's persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others; is methodical in work; straight-eyed; determined; and able to cope under pressure makes Scott Shelby an effective private investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming a P.I. was that of a police lieutenant for the local police force. As shown when Shelby is brought in for questioning, it seems that he once knew Carter Blake whilst working as a cop, and that they appear to have rocky relationship because of it. Ending (Heavy spoilers) It is revealed, through the course of the game, that Scott's twin brother, John, was alright and never died. Also Scott wasn't the Origami Killer, it was Jaden. Points Where the Character can Die *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by Ethan in revenge for kidnapping Shaun) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot by Ethan to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By falling into a waste crusher during the fight with Norman) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by Norman in order to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By falling into the water during the fight with Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By being impaled with a pipe by Madison) *Epilogue - ''A Mother's Revenge ''(By being shot by Lauren) Trivia *Although he was born in 1967, one of the endings states Shelby is 48, which is seemingly inaccurate as by 2011 (the in-game date) he would have been 44 (which fits better with Norman Jayden's psychological profile of him). This may be from the age coming from a news report and the report having gotten his age incorrect. The official website states Shelby is 45. *Astute players can discover a link that connects Scott to the boy throughout the construction site scene. When running as the boy, players are able to hear a whistling noise or gasping as an indication to Scott's asthma. *If you look at the certificates on Shelby's wall in his office, one of them is from the United States Marine Corps, implying that Shelby is a former Marine. *Sam Douglas, the actor who provided both the voice and the model for Scott Shelby, appeared in the 2005 film ''Derailed as a private-detective character who has an uncanny resemblance to Shelby in every way (even the coat), as seen in this movie clip. Because of this fact, it is clear that Quantic Dream's David Cage may have used Douglas' character in this movie as a base for the final appearance of Scott Shelby. *Scott Shelby is the second main character to be introduced, after Ethan Mars. *Scott is one of only two main characters of the four, (The others being Ethan) who cannot die before The Old Warehouse chapter, mainly because he is the Origami Killer, and cannot die in the chapters "Trapped" and "Face to Face", but can die in "The Old Warehouse" and "Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge". *Scott has the second least amount of deaths of the four main characters, (only beaten by Ethan) he dies many times in The Old Warehouse and Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge. *Scott has the most fights out of the four main characters, he fights Troy, Andrew (briefly), Gordi's bodyguards, Jayden (twice) and Madison. *Scott has crossed paths with Jayden twice, Madison twice and Ethan twice (including the time he witnessed Jason's death), although Ethan only confronts him directly once, in The Old Warehouse. *There is a glitch during the part of "Manfred" chapter, where Scott can offer Lauren shelter. He will take off his jacket, and it will appear beside Lauren, and you have to choose again. Press "Shelter" again, and Scott's eyes will turn black, and his shirt colour will be changing, and so will the design on it. The hair color can also change. *The music that is playing when Scott falls into the waste crusher is the same music that is playing when John Shepperd died. Chapters Scott appears in: *Sleazy Place *Hassan's Shop *Suicide Baby *A Visitor *Kramer's Party *The Golf Club *Manfred *Eureka *The Cemetery *Twins *Flowers on the Grave *Fish Tank *Trapped *Face To Face *Goodbye Lauren *Hold My Hand *Origami Killer *Killer's Place *The Old Warehouse (Can be Killed) *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave *Epilogue - Origami's Grave *Epilogue - Unpunished *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge (Killed) Quotes *"Goddamn Asthma. Can't breath when it rains." *"[to Ethan and Madison] I'm gonna have to kill you both, I'm sorry Ethan... You have my respect." *"[to one of Gordi Kramer's goons] Look Cinderfella, the clock's just turn twelve and I don't wanna have to turn you into a pumpkin." (if you choose Aggressive) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters